I burn this place to the ground
by MagdalenaCS
Summary: Loki es capturado por la TVA, donde es visitado por su hermano. una conversación pendiente entre ambos definirá su futuro. Thorki fic


El cuarto era oscuro, mimetizándose con su cabello negro y desprolijo, siendo iluminado solo por un haz de luz blanquecina desde una esquina. Loki había sido capturado hace un par de semanas por la TVA (Time Variance Authority) y aunque era imposible que después de todo lo que había maquinado los últimos meses no fuera condenado por esta organización, la verdad es que esta era la última pieza de su rompecabezas final.

-Tienes una visita asgardiano

Ah, ahí estaba. Tal cual lo había planeado, todo este caos no podía ser ajeno para los avengers, los guardianes, la TVA y por supuesto…

-Hermano… -una voz que reconocería en cualquier reino o multiverso existente sonó desde atrás de un muro polarizado, permitiéndole ver a trasluz solo la sombra de una enorme melena y un pecho amplio detrás, como el reflejo de un león. – te ves tan…

-¿joven? ¿Increíblemente atractivo? ¿Malévolo? – sonrió, la verdad es que sabía que debía causar un gran impacto verlo tan seguro en su situación actual.

-vivo…

Eso no se lo esperaba, sabía que esta conversación sería un tanto… difícil.

-es por eso que estoy aquí… hermano.- era suficientes rodeos ya, necesitaban hablar de lo importante, después de todo, el Loki de este Thor había gastado todo en rodeos y disfrutado poco antes de su muerte. – Soy el Loki de la línea temporal de tu tiempo del año 2012 midgardiano, los jueguitos temporales de tus amigos vengadores permitieron que escapara con el tesseract y viajara por todos los multiversos, tiempos y reinos.

-La vida que siempre soñó mi Loki… - La voz de Thor era apagada, como si no existiera razón en el universo para respirar un segundo más. – Espero haya sido una vida gloriosa.

-Lo fue… pero con el tiempo se volvió algo…. Aburrida – Loki comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos y luego se acomodó unos cuantos cabellos detrás de su oreja, como si recordara recién que no se había peinado adecuadamente en días. –una vez vivi mi sueño, me di cuenta que no tenía a quien presumirlo, pensé en buscar a mi Thor, pero algo me decía que era muy pronto. Entonces me dedique a conocer cual sería mi destino en cada situación o decisión posible, línea temporal tras línea temporal, reino por reino, miles de millones de historias diferentes.

-Tantos finales para una misma historia –Thor se rió tristemente –¿hay en alguno donde nos llevamos bien y gobernamos juntos?

Fue el turno de Loki para sonreír tristemente, se acomodó en la silla intentando ver más de este Thor que era un misterio para él, el único Thor que no conocía, pues en esta línea Temporal su yo había muerto, por lo que no podía ver lo sucedido posterior a ello, solo lo que logro averiguar a través de conversaciones y subterfugios.

-Thor… no importa que decidamos, que tanto nos odiemos o… amemos… -eso ultimo lo dijo pensando en la última línea temporal donde él era consorte de Thor y habían envejecido juntos y felices, rodeados de nietos, hasta que… -sólo existe dos finales para nosotros, en casi todos soy derrotado, humillado o desterrado, pero al final hacemos las paces y morimos juntos en forma honorable. Sin embargo, en algunos pocos universos, logramos la paz, nos amamos, obtengo lo que añoro, y luego de ello tu pierdes y yo muero. –Loki miro a su hermano para ver si lograba ver alguna reacción en él, pero la maldita luz no le dejaba ver nada. –Y no estoy dispuesto a morir ni en esta ni en ninguna realidad… nunca más…

-Me alegra escuchar eso… entonces hermano, ¿He de asumir que debemos pelear hasta que nuestra fuerza este tan gastada que solo nos quede marcharnos juntos?

-Yo…-sacudió la cabeza en negación –mi otro yo, tu Loki prometió que el sol volvería a brillar sobre nosotros… soy un mentiroso pero jamás hago tratos sin cumplir mi palabra. Él, estoy seguro, sabía que yo arreglaría esto. Thor, todo este caos, todo lo que veas a partir de ahora es por una razón. Hice un trato con los dioses de la muerte, de todos los infiernos y cielos existentes… he borrado mi nombre del libro de los muertos.

-¿Qué TÚ QUÉ? –La sombra del otro lado golpeó el vidrio haciendo que la celda temblara por segundos, el pelinegro sonrió, ese si era Thor, no esa cascara sin vida que parecía esconderlo –TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NUNCA PODREMOS ESTAR JUNTOS EN VALHALLA!

-¡NO HAY VALHALLA THOR! NO AL MENOS PARA MÍ. HE ESCUCHADO A TU ALMA VAGANDO BUSCANDO LA MIA HASTA CONVERTIRSE EN ALIMENTO DE SERES QUE TU NI TE IMAGINAS QUE EXISTEN, ¡AQUELLOS QUE GOBIERNAN EN LAS SOMBRAS SON LOS VERDADEROS DIOSES Y MONSTRUOS DE TODO ESTO!

-AL MENOS MI LOKI MURIÓ EN MIS BRAZOS, PROTEGIENDOME, SIENDO DIGNO, AMANDOME.

-¡SI, CLARO! ¡SE ACOSTO CONTIGO UNA NOCHE Y ESO LE COSTÓ SER ASFIXIADO HASTA LA MUERTE! CREEME, ESE LOKI PUDO VIVIR MUCHO MAS, PERO ESCOGIO NO ESCAPAR CON EL TESSERACT POR UNA MISERA NOCHE CONTIGO! ¡YO NO COMETERE ESE ESTUPIDO ERROR! ¡YO LO QUIERO TODO! –el hechicero se levantó, de su silla y golpeo el vidrio delante de si con la misma intensidad que Thor había hecho momentos atrás –QUIERO PODER, QUIERO RECONOCIMIENTO, QUIERO TENERTE EN MI PUTA CAMA POR SIGLOS HASTA QUE LOGRE OLVIDAR PORQUE TE ODIABA Y LUEGO QUIERO VIVIR A TU LADO COMO IGUALES ¡COMO SIEMPRE FUE MI DERECHO! –Una lagrima mezcla de rabia y frustración salió de sus ojos- No he encontrado la forma de hacerlo… no aún. Pero borrar mi nombre del libro de los muertos me permitirá reencarnar las veces que sea necesario hasta conseguirlo –ahora su mano derecha acaricio la silueta del rostro de su hermano a través del vidrio. –Hasta que el sol brille sobre nosotros…

-Tú no eres mi Loki, pero podrías llegar a serlo… quédate aquí y olvida esta locura… vivamos lo que sea que este destinado.

-Error, yo y todos somos Loki, pero no queremos terminar como ese Loki… sé que mi muerte te deshizo por completo, la verdad tengo curiosidad por verte, el reflejo de lo que es Thor sin Loki, cuanta falta le hago al todopoderoso y perfecto hijo de oro de Asgard, que es lo que realmente eres sin mí.

-Entonces ¿Que harás?

-Volveré con mi Thor, cuando todo este hecho…El trato que hice con los dioses de la muerte para que no me acepten en su reino implica que no importa cuántas veces muera, renaceré en la misma línea temporal y volveré a mi Thor. Todos volveremos con nuestro hermano, tu Loki incluso, en estos momentos puede estar naciendo en algún lugar del universo, ve y búscalo.

-¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Bailaremos como enemigos siglos y nos amaremos como amantes segundos'

-Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte

-Es mejor que lo que tengo ahora, pero encontrare la forma hermano, lo prometo –Loki apoyo la frente contra la vitrina, deseando traspasar al otro lado y abrazar a este Thor, el único de todos los que conocía, que sabía cuánto valía su vida, pues la había perdido –Déjame verte… al hombre en que se convierte Thor sin Loki.

-Lo veras… cuando escapes de este lugar como siempre haces y vuelvas a mi… - Thor se levanta y se aleja mientras Loki vuelve a sentarse en su silla sin dejar de ver la sombra del dios dorado difuminarse hasta la nada, entonces, con un último susurro lo oye pronunciar –hagamos esto diferente a ver si nos da suerte, esta vez serás tu quien me busque.

Entonces todo rastro de su hermano desaparece y como si el tiempo volviera a su marcha los sonidos vuelven a encenderse y los carceleros entran por docena a su celda mientras al parecer dictaran su sentencia final.

-¿unas palabras finales Loki Laufeyson?

Todos los soldados apuntaron a la cabeza al unísono, Loki en cambio, relajado y sonriendo, sólo los miró.

-Es tiempo... ¡Quemaré este lugar hasta sus cimientos!


End file.
